


The Love Of A Beautiful Prince, And A Lonely Jester.

by peniskuun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Nen, Based on a TikTok (credit in notes), Blood, Bruises, Cuts, Developing Relationship, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Jester Hisoka, King Silva Zoldyck, Knight gon freecs, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe abuse? decide for yourself, Overworking, Prince Illumi Zoldyck, Prince Kalluto Zoldyck, Prince Killua Zoldyck, Prince Milluki Zoldyck, Princess Alluka Zoldyck, Renaissance Era, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Trigger warning for the following things, i dont know how this will end so if the tags change know thats why!!, knight kurapika, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peniskuun/pseuds/peniskuun
Summary: Hisoka has been hired as the new jester of the royal family, the Zoldycks.llumi is training to become the next king of Padokea.How does their relationship sprout and blossom?
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Illumi Zoldyck is the prince of the country Republic of Padokea, and resides with the family on a mountain called Kukuroo Mountain. He’s the heir to a quite important throne, and his coronation is soon. Coronations in this country are different, as the new king or queen must defeat the head of military in front of their subjects. Once defeated, they sit on the throne, where the crown is placed on their head. Only then are they the new head monarch of the country. 

Silva Zoldyck is currently the king of the country, but is getting weaker, and feels like he won’t be able to run a country anymore soon. As soon as he made the decision to abdicate within the next year, Illumis training and studying got harsher and harsher, getting more tired as each day passes, sleep barely being a thing anymore. 

The dark eyebags and the passiveness must have let the Zoldycks know that he was feeling down, because the next day, when he came back to his private bedroom with cuts and bruises littering his body, he saw the family doctor, Leorio (in which he’d got to know better in the last months, and probably even more in the upcoming). Illumi thought that Leorio was quite eccentric, and was mostly seen around Killua, since he always gets into petty fights with either Milluki or Kalluto, and ends up somehow hurting himself. Illumi approved of Leorio, but would never show it on his mostly stoic face.

A face in the room that he barely sees is the family jester, Hisoka. Illumi had never talked to Hisoka, just knew of his existence. Hisoka was hired a few months ago, just about when Illumi started the rigorous training, so only saw him when they both crossed paths in the halls. 

“Ahh, Hisoka, I just realised we never have got to talk” Illumi started the conversation as Leorio got to work. It piqued Hisokas interest, but decided to wait until Leorio was done with his work. Illumi was fine with the chemicals that got put on his body, he was used to the sting. The bandages were placed around his arms and as soon as Leorio finished up with the bandages, Leorio took a deep breath before a knock on the door from Alluka.

“Is Doctor Leorio here?” Alluka said when she opened the door.

“Mistress Alluka, what may I do to help you?” Leorio answered immediately, not wanting to displease his mistress.

“Killua hurt his leg yet again” Alluka said in a sad voice.

Leorio immediately packed up and waved goodbye to the other two gentlemen in the room, before following Alluka, their conversation about Killua getting more and more quiet as they walked down the hall.

“And so there was two” Hisoka said, trying to start up a conversation”

“Indeed,” Illumi said. Illumi had close to no idea why Hisoka was sent to his room. If Illumi could describe him, he’d say that he was…strange. He looked up at the man that was only 2 inches taller than him and studied his face. The man had an almost pure white base on his face, aswell as well-done eyeliner. He only has a painted star on one cheek and a teardrop on the other. He feels as if Hisoka has a knack to himself, something that makes him stand out more than the other Jesters that the Zoldycks had.

“Oh? Does my face intrigue you master Illumi?” Hisoka said, after a few seconds of Illumi staring directly at his face. 

Illumis eyebrows rose at the statement, not used to having people that weren't scared of him within the first meeting. Throughout Illumi’s entire life, people were scared of him within the first meeting. 

“I’ve never met a Jester like you, Hisoka”, Illumi said, before standing up and going to his closet. “Come hither”.

It was now time for Hisokas eyebrows to rise, with what he heard about Illumi, he was expecting a cold person, a person who simply doesn’t care about the people around him. But, with Hisokas excellent trait of reading people, he just sees someone who needs help breaking through the cracks. He stands up and goes through the closet, where Illumi resides. 

His closet. . . was big to say the least.

“I need an outfit for dinner tonight, help me pick one out.” Illumi says, in the usual deadpan tone.

_ It’s like this man is incapable of smiling.  _ Hisoka thought.  _ I’ll get him to smile. _

A lot of his clothes were blue and green, as well as a mix of the two colours. Hisoka spotted a long coat in the corner, gold spots within the sea of blue and green, as well as the gold underneath.

“Master Illumi, may I interest you in this outfit?” Hisoka said, wanting to see how Illumi looked in it. 

Illumis eyes looked in wonder as he considered it, then picked out a matching vest and trousers. 

“Please leave Hisoka, I will meet you at the dinner table,” Illumi looked at Hisoka as he said that.

Illumi listened out for the door to close before grabbing onto his heart. 

“What. . .is this feeling?”, Illumi asked himself out loud. It felt like warmth, blossoming in his heart and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. 

He raised his hand to his face, and felt his cheeks.

Warmth.

He looked in the full-length mirror, to see his cheeks glowed a rosy red. He ran to his bathroom, trying all he could to get it off with water, once gone, flashbacks of Hisoka came back and his cheeks were bright red yet again. He eventually got it all off and looked at the clock in the corner. 

6:56pm.

4 minutes before he had to sit down into his seat to eat dinner. Illumi usually took more grace while preparing for dinner. But, today he was quite rushed, and got to the dinner table by 7pm sharp. He wasn’t the last one there, with Killua and Alluka coming in a minute late. Once he sat down, he took a large breath. 

Now that he’s calmed down, there’s one question roaming his mind:

Why does he feel this way?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be updating more often because someone in my year got covid and I'm off school for 2 weeks ! So yea ! I'd love to hear your feedback on the story so leave comments if you can ! Thank you !!

Dinner went ok for the most part, with the quartet playing in the background as Alluka tries to steal some of Kalluto’s food. Though, Silva had noticed something different about his son, the fact that he seemed a lot happier. Not that he thought it was a bad thing, it’s just that he hasn’t seen his son this happy since he was a preteen. A normal person would think that he just looks the same, but this was a father looking at his son. There was a certain type of aura radiating off of him, one that showed happiness, like a yellow light was emitting off of him. His eyes seemed to sit higher as well, but there was no movement of his mouth. Silva was proud of him for finding happiness in something, even if he doesn’t know what it is.

During this, Hisoka sat in the room he had especially for him. His room is quite small, and close to the dungeons in the basement. It was always a little creepy when the doors shut, leaving behind a sound so metallic and clangy. Hisoka went to the bathroom, also confused about his feelings. He’s known the guy for just over two hours and his heart was blossoming with..something. He’s yet to figure out what the feeling is, but he knows it’s a feeling that he shouldn’t have against the heir of the country. He decided to dismiss the feeling, digging a 6ft grave for the feeling right at the bottom of his heart. 

Hisoka looked at the little pocket watch he keeps on him at all times, given to him by a close friend.

7:30pm.

 _Ah_ Hisoka thought. It’s Illumi’s final training for the day. 

Hisoka was given Illumi’s schedule when he was assigned to him, so he knows when and where to see Illumi to cheer him up. Hisoka gets up out of his bed, knowing Alluka would want to play dolls with him or something. He smiled before getting up, and leaving his lodgings.

Illumi was currently in the courtyard, battling with some of the newer recruits, Knight Gon Freecs being the newest one. Gon was 14 years old, same age as Killua, and probably the youngest member that they’ve had, but Silva and the Head Commander of the knights, Kurapika, insists that he shows potential. Gon’s father, Ging Freecs, was also a head commander in the past, but mysteriously went missing after a mission to negotiate with Mimbo Republic. Gon became a knight to find out what happened to his family. Illumi secretly condemns him.

All knights have been ordered to not hold back on Illumi, so when Gon punched him, Illumi could barely keep himself from falling straight to the floor. He could see why everyone calls him a child prodigy. Illumi began to attack back, but just ended up getting more bruises and cuts. He did manage to land a couple of hits off of Gon though, in which he was proud about.

Training went on for about a few hours, then he tiredly walked back to his room, where Doctor Leorio and Hisoka already sat down, waiting for Illumi to come back. Leorio and Hisoka was conversing a little about their respective jobs, but once Illumi came in, all talk ceased. Illumi sat down in his 24-carat gold plated chair, as Leorio got to work. There was less this time, Illumi clearly improving from the work he’s put in. Leorio left after asking a few questions, leaving the two men alone again.

“You can leave Hisoka, I’m quite tir-”. Illumi went to stand up and collapsed on the floor. Hisoka jumped out of his seat and squatted down next to Illumi, ready to call Leorio back in. 

“D-Don’t call Leorio”, Illumi said exasperated, “This happens sometimes, it passes quickly”. Hisoka was clearly horrified by the words. He was clearly being overworked! 

“Could I atleast help you up Master Illumi?” Hisoka said, two arms reaching out. Illumi replied with a nod of approval as Hisoka reached under the boys arms and lifted him up. A blush filled both of the boys' faces, realising how close they were when they both stood up. 

“O-Oh e-erm”. Illumi stumbled to the closet at a fast pace, trying not to fall again. Hisoka ran after him and grabbed his hand and without knowing what to do it was a bit awkward, but they stared into each other's eyes like it was the most normal thing in the world. What was a few seconds felt like hours as they stared at each other, both males expressions being like they’d just found the answers to the universe. 

Illumi started to falter on his legs, wobbling slightly, so Hisoka gave the motion to get on his back. Illumi quietly accepts the invitation, putting his legs and arms around Hisoka.

“Thank you, Hisoka” was the last thing he heard from Illumi before the sound of soft snoring was in his ear. Hisoka placed the other man down gently into the double king sized bed, placing the covers over him.

“You’re very much welcome, Master Illumi”, Hisoka said before leaving the room to go to his own quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Illumi woke up to a headache, and to see he was in his training clothes. A look of disgust for himself filled his face, but quickly disappeared once he relived the moment that was last night. The strong feeling that was felt before came back, flooding his entire body. He felt as if he was a bottle, filled up to the absolute brim, with a singular drop making it overflow. He had  _ no _ idea on how to deal with this feeling. 

He sighed, moved his legs so they dangled on the side of his bed and stood up to get ready for breakfast.

Hisoka, on the other hand, was also in his room, and to put it lightly, freaking out.

He’d just realised his feelings for Illumi. 

Everything added up, the blush that soared his face at the mere thought of Illumi, the butterflies he gets in his stomach when he sees Illumi walking down the hall, the-. He could go on forever in his thoughts, but one massive one overran any singular cohesive thought that the Jester had earlier- How was he to face Illumi now he’d figured this out?

It was 7:42am, and the second mental breakdown of the day had now started. He can’t just go up to him like before! Illumi may not look like it, but he’s the type to recognise emotions really quickly. He’s figured out Hisoka’s emotions even before he knew what was happening! 

Hisoka thinks back to yesterday, and with a blush-filled face, remembers Illumi’s stammers, and the way his face also filled up with red.  _ Could he?  _ Hisoka shot down that thought in a second.

“He’s a prince! And I’m just a jester..” He sadly said out loud, not even realising it. 

Overthinking must take a lot of time, since it’s now 8am and Hisoka is expected to be in Illumi’s room in half an hour, after he finishes his early morning training. Hisoka threw whatever clothes would look good on him and quickly did his makeup and rushed out. That fiasco took him 25 minutes (his makeup takes a while).

Leorio is already sat in Illumi’s room when the Jester gets there, hand on his mouth, looking deep in thought. 

“Heeeyyy Leorio” Hisoka said in his usual jesty self, but it seemed to scare the living daylights out of Leorio.

“What’cha thinkin about?” Hisoka followed on with his ‘normal’ tone.

“Well, I guess I could tell you.” Leorio took a deep breath before saying “Ya know Kurapika?” 

“I do know the head of the knights. Why so?” Hisoka said, confused. 

“I kind of want to take him to the ball on Friday-” 

“The what now?” Hisoka interrupted him, not knowing that the ball was this week.

“The ball, ya know, what’s happening in 2 days?” Leorio said back. Hisoka was about to open his mouth again, before a bruised and battered Illumi walked through the door.

It was the worst any of them had seen. They both guessed that Silva ordered the knights not to go near his face- but his arms, legs, hands- everywhere was covered with almost black bruises, with many cuts to go with it. Illumi knew the procedure at this point, and sat down immediately, not wanting to waste Leorio's time. 

It took an hour to patch him up. An hour. 

Hisoka knew that all this was for him to become the king, but can’t Silva resign a little later? Illumi doesn’t deserve to go through all this. Nonetheless, Hisoka had tried to cheer him up, to no avail, and when Leorio left, Illumi went straight to his bed and turned to the wall.

“You can leave Hisoka.” Illumi spoke in a broken voice.

“Master Illumi, you know I can’t leave,” Hisoka responded.

Illumi said nothing afterwards, and it looks like he went straight to sleep. Hisoka sat next to him, and reached his hand out.

“What am I doing?” He thought out loud, while looking at the clock. 

It was lunch time, so Hisoka retracted his hand away from Illumi and stood up to go to the grand dining hall. 

Once he left, Illumi turned over in his sleep and looked at the door and, having heard what Hisoka had said, he blushed at the thought of Hisoka being caring towards him. Illumi still didn’t know why this happened and went to go wash his face like he did everytime Hisoka was in his room. 

Illumi had never felt the word ‘love’. He knew that it was a word, but never felt it or received it. No one has said the words ‘I love you’ to him before. Ever since Illumi was born, he had been pushed into the role called ‘heir’ and had never been able to escape from it. Not once has he been introduced without ‘Heir to the throne of Padokea’ being thrown in. Everyone was concerned about his societal role and how they can profit off of it more than his actual feelings. So, Illumi had never been loved before.

Illumi has thought a lot about the question ‘What is love?’ and it racked his brain everytime he thought of it. Was it the oh so comfortable feeling in his stomach or the blush on the cheeks whenever Hisoka was around? Or was it the rigorous training he’s been put through by his father? It was one of the only questions Illumi couldn’t answer. 

When he broke out of the daydream of overthinking, he’d already got dressed and had a hand on the door knob.

He blinked in confusion for a few seconds, but eventually went with it and went to lunch, the thoughts from before hidden in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I wont be updating often because i have to study for GCSEs (british gang rise!) But, I really wanted to write this. This is loosely based of a Tiktok made by @skectchy.


End file.
